My Sky
by JapaneseLuver
Summary: AU. Riku moved from the city to Destiny Islands to get away from all the hassle of city life...What if one of the most hated and feared student starts to hit on him? Will the Feared One turn him away from his new friends? Or will love conquer all? RS LC
1. Welcome to Hell

**My Sky**

Disclaimer: I do not, never will, and couldn't even if I tried, own Kingdom Hearts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chp. 1**

**Welcome to Hell**

_ 'Is it just me or did Mom get even crazier when we moved here?'_ Riku asked himself as his mom smiled and bounced into the kitchen. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep, but his mom called him.

"RIIIKKKKUUU! Come on, get up and in the shower, you're gonna love your new school." She said happily.

So, instead of sleeping in- like his mom had promised he could do- he got up and put out his clothes, then jumped into the shower while listening to his radio.

'_Only one good thing about this…I have my own bathroom.'_ He thought as he washed his hair.

Soon after getting out of the shower he went down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mom turned to look at her son and smiled.

'_Wearing his normal kick-ass suit….his black and yellow tank top, his cargo pants, and yet again those damn army boots I hate….'_ She thought to herself as he picked up a simple piece of toast after all the work she had went through to get the pancake batter done.

"You aren't gonna eat my breakfast?" she asked trying to keep herself from going chibi and begging her only son to take the food.

"Mom…I'm already5 minutes late…now how is that gonna look on-" he started but saw his mom tear up and go chibi.

"Fine…" he said sitting down and resting his elbows on the table.

Five pancakes and ten minutes later, Riku was finally dragging himself in…

'_I think she's trying to fatten me up so she can eat me before I turn 18 and leave her…'_ Riku thought to himself, and then stopped in the middle of the hall and thought about what had just said and shrugged.

'_I think my mind likes to make me paranoid…and makes me talk to myself!'_ he said to himself as he tried to unlock his locker and put his newly acquired books into it before they broke his back.

"Fuck! I hate this damn- OW!" he yelled in pain as the lock on the locker fell and hit his foot. As he jumped around stupidly holding his injured foot, someone walked up to him and opened the locker right next to his.

Scribbled in messy handwriting on said locker was the word: Loser.

"Um…" Riku said walking up to the person and showed them the word. He left as Riku watched.

"Wonder where he's going?" he asked himself as he put his books and other things into his locker. Soon, homeroom wasstarting and everyone began to file into the classrooms with their books. Within the group where some girls who glomped him the second they saw him claiming he was the hottest guy in the entire school, but then began arguing as to who really _was_ the hottest guy in the school.

Then the guy with the locker came back with napkins and some type of Clorox to clean the mess off of his locker. Riku was about to offer to help him clean it, but the boy just glared at him and began to clean up by himself.

Riku frowned as the boy was unsuccessful in cleaning off the hurtful word.

"I'm Riku…" Riku said, trying to be friendly. The boy looked thoughtful for a minute…

"I'm new here…maybe, we could be friends?" Riku explained.

The boy held out his hand and Riku shook it.

"Welcome to hell, my name is Sora." The boy said then walked away and into his homeroom.

Riku, slightly miffed, entered his own homeroom and sat down in an empty chair…then he noticed a girl looking at him.

"OoOo…fresh meat…nice to meet ya! I'm Kairi, the school's matchmaker…if you ever have love problems I'm your girl!" She said excitedly.

"I'm Riku…nice to meet you too…who is that standing at the door, he looks too old to be here…" Riku said turning his gaze past Kairi to the door. Sure enough there was an upperclassman standing in the doorway.

"Oh, that's Leon, he's one of our very hot guys here…he's also most admired for his good looks, but some like him for his grades." Kairi explained as she walked up to said person. The guy asked Kairi a question, but he was so soft spoken, Riku couldn't hear it.

Then Kairi replied back and pointed at Riku. '_What is she doing? Is she trying to get me in trouble with a guy I haven't even talked to before?'_ Riku thought warily.

Riku shivered when the guy walked over to his desk and leaned down.

"Do you know Sora?" he asked, Riku nodded and the guy continued. "Where is he?"

"In the classroom across the hall from the lockers." Riku replied and the guy smirked as he walked out.

"What are you trying to do, get me in trouble with every one in the entire school?" Riku exclaimed as Kairi sat down next to him.

"No, besides I doubt the school would hate you if you crossed Leon…everyone admires him, but not _that_ much." Kairi said. Riku rolled his eyes.

'_She just said that he was one of the most admired people in the school, how could everyone **not** hate me?'_ Riku asked himself as the teacher walked into the classroom…he seemed strict with his ruffian looks.

The teacher took a good look at everyone and turned to write his name on the board.

'Cid' was all it said as he turned to look at everyone and he smiled.

"Howdy, dudes!" he said jumping into his chair and putting his feet on the desk.

"I'm Cid, I'm your homeroom and history teacher…" he said happily. The bell rang a bit sooner than anyone had expected.

"Get outta here! Those of you that have me for first period, stay here….I promise I won't bite…hard!" he smiled idiotically as the student filed out and he was left with a few of his own.

Meanwhile, Riku was having a bit of trouble finding his first period class, English.

"Um…do you think you could direct me to the English class?" Riku asked a teacher who was wearing all black.

"Lenne, come help this student find Mr. Kimahri's class, please!" the teacher said to a student in the back. She stood up and walked over to the teacher.

"Yes, Mrs. Lulu," she replied and helped Riku find the right place.

As Lenne and Riku walked there, Riku was thinking.

'_So…that's what Lulu looks like…she doesn't look like a Lulu…but ah well.'_

"Here you are, Kimahri's not here yet, so you won't get into trouble for being late." Lenne told him smiling. As she walked off she turned and waved.

"Bye, good luck! See ya around." She called. "By the way….what is your name?"

"Riku." He called to her as she ran back to her class.

Soooo….how did I do? I wrote this chapter listening to Dir En Grey, Beautiful Things by Andian, and Key of the Twilight by See-Saw. Bwuahahaha now….Who would like to do the review thing?

(hears crickets chirp)

(whispers under breath) Bastards. Please R&R or I'm gonna kill off Sora at this end of this fic. J/K please R&R! (Sora gives everyone a chibi look)

Note: This fanfic has not been beta-read, for it's author has no fucking clue what beta-reading is…if you know, please tell her!

This note has been brought to you by a special person named Selphie…after of course she ate a whole bag of pixie-sticks and three chocolate bars.


	2. English Class Meetings

**My Sky**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! I never will! Get a (bleepin') clue…sorr- HEY! Sora, why did you bleep out my cuss word?

Sora: Oops…sorry…Riku made me!

Riku: Did not!

Hears said boys argue in background

Oi….my head…

OKAY! Since a couple of people are a bit confused, (even confused my own sister) here are the pairings!

R/S Riku/Sora

T/Y Tidus/Yuna

B/G Baralai/Gippal

S/L Shuyin/Lenne (eventually)

L/C Leon/Cloud

Anymore I didn't clear up please email, or review me!

Now onto the story!

Chp. 2

English Class Meetings

As Riku walked in, the screaming and yelling he had heard a few moments ago suddenly ceased. Riku twitched involuntarily.

Some random boy jumped up and shouted, "Yay! School's here!" then sat back down and continued to read a book labeled 'Macbeth' by Shakespeare.

Riku walked further in hesitantly.

Everyone's stare was on him…even the bookworm boy was looking at him.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Riku asked. Everyone continued to stare. Riku sat down in a chair in front and sank down into it.

Finally, after several minutes sitting down, the staring got to him and he jumped up out of his chair.

"QUIT LOOKING AT ME DAMMIT!" he yelled as everyone went back to what they were doing prior to staring at the hotheaded boy. Then a girl plopped down into a chair next to him.

"Hiya….I'm Selphie…nice to meet you!" she said hyperly. Riku smiled emphatically.

"Hi, I'm Riku….you wouldn't happen to know a girl named Kairi, would you?" he asked as she eagerly nodded. He sighed as he smiled.

"So…I'm guessing you help her with pairing up people?" he asked, and amazingly she shook her head.

"No…she won't let me…she says my love life's hell, so I can't be trusted…which there is truth in that too…" Selphie said as she smiled evilly.

"Hey meet two of my friends….I think you'll like them." Selphie said as two people walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Tidus, this is-…' the boy started but Riku was looking at the girl.

"Hey…I know you, but how did you get in here without me seeing you?" Riku asked, confusing himself.

"Oh…Lenne right?" the girl asked as Riku nodded. "She's my twin sister. I'm Yuna."

Riku nodded as he realized the difference in hair. While Lenne's was straight, Yuna's was spikier at the ends.Yuna smiled knowingly.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Yuna asked looking at him attentively.

"Bleh…everyone I've met so far are hyperactive." Riku replied uninterestingly. Yuna nodded understandingly.

"Uh-huh…so…how do you like your homeroom teacher?" she asked. "I have Lulu, while Selphie and Tidus have Kimahri; I think my sister has Wakka though." Yuna explained. Riku motioned towards Selphie.

"Me and Kairi, her best friend, have Cid…he's pretty simple, but he's hyper as hell too…" Riku sighed. "Is everyone at this school on crack?" Riku asked, not really in an insulting way.

Tidus looked thoughtful for a minute, "Hm…what is 'crack'?"

Riku looked at him stunned. "Never mind, you don't want to know…"

_Of course they wouldn't know what crack is, they live on a friggin' island for Pete's sake!_ Riku reprimanded himself.

As they day wore on, he met up with Sora several times, but when he questioned him about his statement he had made at the lockers, Sora would ignore him.

At last as the bell rang for him to get out of his last period class, Mr. Wakka-the teacher- called Riku up to his desk.

"Now, your mom has told me that you tend to fade out in class…if you need any help, ask any of the students around you…I've asked them to help you if you need it, ya?" Wakka told him in his very odd accent.

Riku, who was dying to get out of the classroom, nodded enthusiastically.

As Riku walked out, he suddenly realized he had never written down the homework for the night.

"Whoops…" Riku said as he rushed up to Kairi. "Kairi, do you have the homework written down for Science?"

"Uh, usually we don't get homework on the first day…" she said happily.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Riku chanted as he hit his head against the locker because of his earlier idiocy.

"Ehehe…now Riku's its okay to be a little idiotic once in a while. I mean look at me, I'm an idiot around the clock, day and night." Kairi said patting him on the back. Riku smiled faintly as he and Kairi parted ways to go home for the day.

"Bye Riku, see ya around tomorrow!" Kairi called. Riku waved to her and ran back home, while thinking about the numerous people he had met that day.

He had met Baralai and Gippal; apparently the two buffoons were inseparable, while also complete opposites. Baralai, being a bit older than Gippal, was the school's prettiest boy, and Gippal was the school's 'boy-no-one-in-their-right-minds-would-date-even-if-he-was-the-last-man-on-earth-'.

He'd also met LeBlanc and Nooj…LeBlanc was one of the most popular girls in school, but was in love with Nooj, the bookworm. Riku thought of them as an odd couple, but none-the-less, if they were in love nothing should stop them.

But the first time Leblanc had called Nooj her little 'Noojie-Woojie' Riku thought he was either gonna die of laughter or of a heart attack.

Riku smiled as he thought of that… _This is gonna be a fun time going to school_

The second he had walked in, his mom glomped him.

"Ah! I knew it; you're trying to kill me before I turn 18 and leave ya!" Riku shouted from underneath his mom. His mom giggled.

"Now why would I do that, _honey_," His mom said smiling playfully as she went chibi. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Er…mom…the phone's ringing." Riku said in attempt to get his mom off of him.

_Briiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Ah, so it is," she said in her chibified voice and grabbed it after jumping onto the sofa.

"Moshi, moshi! This is Sakura speaking." She said as she answered it. As she babbled on he went to listen in.

"Riku! Get off the phone you little twerp!" she called and he set the phone back onto the cradle, not even getting the chance to hear anything. When he walked back in she was already off the phone and she was dancing with a broom hyperly.

"So…who was it and what did they say?" Riku questioned. She smiled and shook her finger at him.

"Nu-uh, can't tell ya, you nosy bug."

"Fine." He said and turned around giving her the cold shoulder. She pouted…she had wanted him to say please for the information.

"Our lovely neighbors have invited us for a welcome dinner." She said still chibi.

"Who are they?"

"The Harana's."

"Where do I recognize that name…" he said thoughtfully as she danced with her 'boyfriend' the broom. She walked up behind him and smiled.

"You go to school with her sons…I think she said their names were….Leon and Sora!" she said going back to her hyperness dance.

"Shit…." He said mortified.

_Great…I have a dinner date with the Evil Stubborn brothers of doom._

So, how was that one? I hope you guys liked it. Now I will thank my lovely reviewers for the first chapter: Shadow49, AbnormallyWeirdPerson, and LanHikari2000x

Thank you sooooo much! Hope everyone likes this one. And yes! Before I forget…Auron will be making his debut a few chapters from now. Sorry to say this toVincent, Yazoo, Kadaj, and Sephiroth fans, but they won't be making much of an appearance in this story…at least…not for the first few chapters. XD

R&R PLEASE!


	3. Dinner with the Terrible Two

My Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the various Final Fantasy game characters I may use…besides, if I owned half of these characters I use…I may just have to shoot myself for not making them snog sooner.

Okaaay, for those of you still with me, I hope you are T-T (gets pout)

Pwease?

**Chp. 3**

**Dinner with the Terrible Two**

Riku groaned as he was ushered over to Sora's place.

_Mom, you have to be out of your right mind…I can't believe she's making me go…_Riku thought as his mom rang the doorbell.

"How bad can they be? After all they _did_ invite us over for **dinner**." Sakura said rolling her eyes at her unrelenting son. He was entirely convinced that the Harana's were an evil cult or something stupid like that.

Several minutes passed and no one answered so Riku smiled briefly and turned to walk away.

"See, they don't even open the doors for guests." He said mocking his mother when the door suddenly opened.

"See? Told you so!" his mother whispered to him urgently sticking her tongue out at him too.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why does shit like this keep happening to me?_ Riku thought, frustrated beyond all help. Riku looked around the relatively large house.

"Wow…it's big," Riku said looking around again, doubting he saw everything the first time around. Someone laughed.

"I'm glad you like it, you must be Riku?" said a woman as she walked out from what seemed to be the dining room.

"Er…yes?" Riku replied uncertainly. She bowed. She must've read about the customs his mom and he were used to.

They both bowed back simultaneously. The woman smiled.

"Hi, Ms. Harana, I presume?" Riku's mom asked as Riku walked into the dining room to admire it as well.

"Yes…you can call me Ayume if you'd like." Sora's mom replied smiling as the two women followed Riku into the dining room.

Upstairs they heard a loud crash and Ayume rushed to the bottom of the staircase.

"Boys, what is going on up there?" she called, to what Riku assumed would be Leon and Sora's bedrooms. They heard a door slam.

"That's the last fucking time I help him." Leon answered his mother coming down the stairs, not really looking mad. Riku looked at him alertly.

"Hey, Leon…what about this shirt?" Sora asked poking the shirt and his head down the stairs. Leon twitched idly.

"That's the one I told you to wear…" Leon said in feigned patience. Sora appeared at the top of the staircase looking thoughtful…and with no shirt on.

"Really?" Sora asked as Leon nodded. "It doesn't look like iiiiiit!" Sora sing-songed.

"Just wear the damn thing already then," Leon whined. As Sora walked down the staircase he slipped the shirt on and smiled cheekily once he got to the bottom. Leon bonked him on the head with his head.

"Ouch…bastard." Sora said still smiling. Riku sweatdropped.

_These guys fight like two year olds_… Riku mumbled to himself as both his mom and Sora's walked into the living room and sat down with tea.

_If mom has tea…we're in trouble_…

"So, Sakura, what was your job before coming to Destiny Islands?" Sora's mom asked Sakura.

"Well, I have to admit, my job was kinda silly. I was a realtor; I was hardly ever home for my baby!" Sakura replied dramatically as she hugged onto Riku to add more drama to the sentence. Riku pushed her away when she started to ruffle his hair.

"Mom! That's it, no more tea for you. You get too hyper." Riku said as he took her cup away from her. She gave him her chibi pout.

"How could you?" she whined helplessly. He sighed. _God I hate it when she does this crap…_ he handed the cup back to her after a few minutes trying to stare down her pouty gaze.

"Now, Ayume, what do you do?" Sakura asked smiling at the startled woman.

Ayume smiled and then shrugged. "Well…I mold clay pots and vases…but that's not really a job. Leon and Sora help sometimes…when they're not being childish." Ayume said looking at her sons accusingly. Sora pointed at Leon.

"He starts it!" Sora said. Leon grabbed him by the shoulder and ruffled his hair, making it look even spikier then before. Sora grumbled incoherently.

Riku's smirk he wore soon turned into a smile. Soon, Leon stood up and walked into the dining room, supposedly to start setting the table. So Riku followed to help.

"Do you need help?" Riku asked cautiously, hoping Leon didn't try to murder him with the knife he held in his hands.

"Riku, right?" Leon asked and Riku nodded still aware of the knife. "I don't need any help with this…" he said as Sora walked in from the living room and walked into another joined room.

"But you can help Sora with the food serving, if you want…if not, get out of our way." Leon said sharply. Riku followed to where Sora was. He was still aggravated with Leon's attitude.

"Do you need help?" Riku asked the younger brother, hoping to get a nicer response.

"Yea…will you carry the rice?" Sora asked, handing Riku a pot. As Riku carried it to the table he heard his mom and Ayume at the dining room table.

"Hi guys." He said as he looked at his mother and smiled. She pouted.

"How come you never help me like that?"

"Because you never ask." He replied simply.

"It shouldn't need to be said!" she yelled to him after he went back into the kitchen to help Sora further. Riku mocked his mother silently as he grabbed another plate-full of food and brought it into the dining room.

After 5 minutes of putting the food on the round table, everyone took their places at the table in the following order: Sora in between Riku and Sakura, while Leon was in between Riku and Ayume and both mothers where sitting next to each other giggling about something.

Sora leaned over to Riku.

"Leon loves annoying mom during dinner. Beware of flying objects…or flying food." Sora said laughter dancing all over his cheery face.

_How come he's so different around his mom and at home all together?_ Riku thought as Leon began his torture. He made idiotic faces behind his mother and when she turned he was usually eating like he had done nothing. Ayume looked at him accusingly while he just looked at her and raised his eyebrows in a fake questioning look.

"Yes?" he asked smirking. She rolled her eyes and continued with some story she'd heard. One of the funniest faces Leon made was the one where Sakura almost spit her tea out laughing at it.

But still, Ayume ignored him…and Leon was starting to get pissed. It was about dessert when Leon decided he was gonna try and catch her off guard with another one of his faces…but she missed everyone of them. Leon, still getting pissed off at being ignored, decided to stop for a while and then try it again.

After a while Ayume looked at Leon and noticed he was a bit depressed about not being able to annoy his mother, so instead she grabbed a brownie that was untouched on the platter and squished it into his face.

He looked surprised none-the-less…that was when the food fight started.

Riku dodged into the kitchen; unfortunately Sora was also in there. Riku and Sora ran into a closet to escape the following troops, who had mashed potatoes and brownies armed and ready.

After what seemed hours trying to escape the 'cookie criminals', Riku and Sora were tired; so Sakura thought it best if they left.

"Well…how about sometime soon we invite Sora and Leon over?" Sakura asked directing the question to the three boys. Riku and Sora nodded ecstatically while Leon just shrugged.

They were all still covered in brownies and mashed potatoes and don't forget the rice that Riku threw on everyone, including himself, trying to get away from his mother who was intent on mashing the brownies in his hair.

Riku sighed.

"Bye Sora, Leon and Ms. Ayume." Riku said as he walked off. Sora waved sadly as Ayume walked Sakura and Riku home.

"Bye Riku and Sakura, I hope to have you guys over again soon…maybe next time my son won't try to choke you on your drinks." She laughed. Sakura nodded and everyone went home to rest up and prepare for the next day.

But what did the next day have in store for Riku and Sora?

_**TBC**_

_**So…did everyone like?**_

**_Oh and….Vincent is gonna make one of his brief appearances in the next chapter….now I'm tired from writing all of this….Wow…not a lot really, but still too long to write I just an hour…Ehehe_**

_**Well, thanks to all my reviewers (though not many are actually reviewing) I have decided to keep this story up until it is finished. Hopefully, even with tons of homework, I will be able to update four chapters next week, how does that sound?**_

_**Please R&R people! You're a discouragement when you don't review!**_


	4. I'm Too Short?

My Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts If I did, I wouldn't be writing this!

Hiya guys! Nice to see you guys are sticking with me There will be a bit of confusion in this chapter, considering I'm adding Roxas and Axel now, when they weren't there on paper...so yea...;D Oh and I have another thing you guys may not like... Its a couple weeks later after the last chapter...sorry T-T

Please enjoy this next installment of My Sky!

**Warnings: Unbeta-ed (Any volunteers?) Language...and possible torture of poor Riku XD**

**Chp. 4**

**I'm Too Short?**

After a couple of weeks visiting Sora and Leon, they had never been able to com over to Riku's house...they were unusually busy. Riku didn't think much of it though, so he kept his mouth shut.

How ever...he did have something to keep his mind occupied...It was what Leon had said one time he was over at their house.

"'I have to warn you about Ansem...stay away from him...if he bothers you , just tell him you know me'." Riku repeated as he put his books into his stubborn-as-hell locker. After having it for about a month, it still was a complete and total ass to him...Leon opened it for him easily once, but it never opened well for him. He sighed as he couldn't get it open again.

"Maybe I'll just go and get-..." Riku started but as he had turned, he bumped into someone. "Oops...I'm sorry." The other person, apparently male from what he had determined from bumping into them, shrugged.

"Its okay...are you having trouble?" the blond male asked him. Riku nodded.

"Yea...it's always this way..." Riku sighed.

"What's your combination?" the boy asked him as he leaned over the lock ready to put the combination in. Riku nodded.

"Its 10-5-32," he said as the boy twisted the lock in the right directions. The lock clicked as it opened and the boy took the lock off. He handed it to Riku and grinned at him.

"I'm Roxas by the way," he said holding out his hand, which Riku shook and introduced himself.

"I'm Riku, normally I'd go and get Leon to help me...but I just bumped into you, literally, thanks a lot."

"No problem...so..." Roxas paused. Riku looked at him raising his eyebrows in question.

"You know Leon?"

"Yea...why?" Riku asked as he stood up with his textbooks for his first two classes, which were Math and English.

Roxas, ignoring Riku's question, walked off mumbling.

"Isn't there anyone in this school who isn't poisoned by Leon or Ansem?"

Riku blinked. _What the fuck is his problem?_ Riku shrugged in answer to his own question and went to homeroom...only to be greeted by a glomping Kairi. Riku, prying the over zealous girl off of him, smiled.

"Hiya, Kairi...what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much...did you see a boy walk by here?" she asked getting a cute smile as she sat in a chair next to his.

"You mean Roxas? Yea, he helped with my locker...why doesn't he like Leon?" Riku asked as he began to work on some of his homework he hadn't had the time to finish the night before. Kairi got a secretive smile.

"Because...Leon and Ansem are always at war with each other...they are worst enemies and whoever crosses them, or gets in the middle of one of their battles, winds up hurt...or in some cases killed." Kairi said, but wouldn't explain further, because when Riku inquired her further she's shrug it off as if she hadn't told him anything.

_Oh well, I'll just ask Roxas or Leon later._ Riku thought to himself as Cid was acting crazy and talking about some date he'd went on the other night. Riku rolled his eyes as Cid visually acted out how his date drop-kicked his ass...which all he did was fall to the floor and hold his ass like it was hurting...which in fact the second he 'fell' he jumped up screaming because it was still sore from the other night. Everyone laughed at his face, which was a look between pain and laughter. Riku sweatdropped.

_What an idiot..._ Riku thought as the bell rang while Cid's first period class groaned. Probably thinking something along the lines of _Now he's gonna talk our ears off_ **or** _Aw man, those guys are so lucky...they don't have to deal with Cid until later_. Riku snickered as he walked into his class. Mr. Kimahri smirked when he walked in and walked up to him with a piece of paper. Riku looked at it as Kimahri sighed irritably.

"I want you to go and retrieve these books from the library, tell them I sent you, and come back with **all** of them...they're for a class project."

Riku sighed, completely annoyed with Kimahri... He wanted to tell the older male he should go and get his own damn books, but then he'd be suspended for cussing, and 'assaulting' a teacher, which in fact he wouldn't put it past the ruffian he called an English teacher to do just that.

So, he turned to walk out of the class and saw Selphie give a sympathetic look. He looked past the girl at Yuna who was staring- more like ogling- Tidus's backside as he stood up to answer a question. He rolled his eyes as he smiled at her goofy, but satisfied grin. Riku walked down the hall and turned left at the fork. _I think this is where the library is..._

A few minutes later and Riku realized he needed help...somehow during his inane thoughts he had gotten lost. _Uh-oh_... He thought as he knocked on a door of a class that was higher up than him.

_I hope I don't get into trouble for disturbing them_... Finally the door opened and a strict man looked at him questioningly.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly. Riku inched away, scared he was about to be pulled in and tortured by the man.

"Um...I got lost on my way to the library." Riku said simply. The man looked him up and down and then nodded.

"I'm Auron...Axel, sit down. Aerith will you take over here?" Auron asked after opening the door enough to where Riku could see inside...the students there seemed to be doing some sort of test. Riku watched as a beautiful girl walked up to the front of class and sat down in a chair.

"Got it covered, Auron-sama," she said smiling at Riku. _She uses Japanese suffixes...is she half-Japanese?_ Riku thought as Auron turned to face him.

"Ready, or are you going to gawk at my students all day?" Auron asked curtly.

Riku nodded as he followed the rude-talking teacher to the library...which it hadn't been too far from him in the first place.

_Damn...if I had come a bit farther I would have seen it!_

Riku sighed and thanked Auron as he walked out of the library and started to fuss at a student who didn't have a hall pass. Riku sweatdropped.

_I noticed one of his eyes was messed up...and he walks with a limp..._ Riku wondered, but wasn't about to go out of the library to ask the easily angered teacher...he didn't want his head chopped off for asking a simple question. He sighed as he began his search for the books he was asked to get.

He was in the library for 20 minutes, before he came to the last two books, which just so happened to be on the top shelf. So Riku reached out to grab them...then he noticed something...something he didn't like.

_FUCK! I'm too damn **short**_! he yelled in his head. He looked around to see if there was any help...but unfortunately for him, the library seemed abandoned.

"I can't believe I'm too short to get the last books...Kimahri asked me to get him these books because he thought I'd be tall enough to get them, but I guess he thought wrong." Riku whispered irritably. It was then someone touched him on the shoulder.

"Do you need some help with that?" a sultry voice asked him. Riku turned to see...

**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**

**Ah, ah, ah...tehe you have to wait for the next chapter...I'll give you a preview of it though:**

"_Oh me? I'm skipping class, what are you doing?" the guy asked Riku as he got the book for him. Riku shrugged._

"_Getting books for Mr. Kimahri, I'm Riku by the way, you?"_

"_I'm---..."_

**Nope! I can't reveal who it is yet...its part of the surprise So...if I can get 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next one soon (J/K I'll post it anyway...I just want reviews)**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R! (BTW guys, you should really thank my mom for letting me get on and post this chapter)**


	5. The Faces No One Should Ever Live to See

**My Sky**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; don't ask why I put this in each chapter...I don't know! T-T

**Warnings**: Unbetaed. Again, any volunteers for that :D language...especially on Riku's part and that's about it...pathetic really

Sorry I didn't keep my promise about Vincent, I'll make up for it in this chapter. Okeyday? On with the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Chp. 5**

**The Faces No One Should Ever Live to See...**

Riku turned to see a male way taller than him.

"Yea, help would be nice right about now." Riku said sweatdropping.

The guy chuckled. He reached for the books, which were hard for Riku to get because his fingers barely scrapped the spine of the book, whereas this guy got them as easily as a cat could get to his food on the top shelf... In fact this guy kind of reminded him of a cat, with the way his eyes were slanted and his dark complexion didn't help his eyes at all.

"So...why are you here?" Riku asked.

"Oh me? I'm skipping class, what are you doing?" the guy asked Riku as he got the books for him. Riku shrugged.

"Getting books for Mr. Kimahri, I'm Riku by the way, you?"

"I'm-..." the guy started but the librarian hushed him. He sneered at her and she went back to looking at something on the desk, might have been papers. But Riku wasn't too concerned with what she was fooling with, he was more concerned with the guy standing beside him, still holding the books that Riku needed so he could leave and hopefully never see this guy again; but he could tell he wasn't gonna get out of there anytime soon, considering the guy was now grinning maliciously at Riku. _I bet he thinks I'll be easy prey for whatever he's planning..._

Riku, not realizing what he was doing, inched away from the 'threat' that was holding his key to getting back to class, which was also another place he wasn't too keen on going back to right now...he could just picture Kimahri fussing at him.

_You were supposed to be getting the books not flirting with another student or disrupting other classes_ he'd say and then Riku would probably be getting extra homework, like yesterday for speaking out of turn...that was why he had been doing it during homeroom. It was just like Kimahri to make this into something it wasn't...which is probably what he'll do once Riku got back.

Riku motto was: Never assume, it makes an "ass" out of "u" and "me". **(A/N: This motto does not belong to me! I read it out of a DN Angel fanfic...as soon as I get the authoress's name I'm giving her full credit, because she deserves it!)**

Riku sighed, annoyed beyond complaints. He was so aggravated at Kimahri for sending him on this 'book hunting' job, if he saw him again, he'd straggle him! The keyword, of course, being **'if'**. Riku wasn't so sure if this guy was nice or not...but from what Riku read from his facial expression, definitely not.

Then Riku made a move for the books he had set on the table, when the stranger moved as well, blocking him from getting them.

"I'll get them," he said taking all of the books into his arms and walking to the front desk. The lady there instantly started to check them out, she seemed frightened of the boy. Riku shivered.

_Great, this guy's probably a fucking serial killer, isn't he?_ Riku thought sarcastically. The guy smiled cheekily at the girl behind the counter and then he followed Riku out the door. Riku, walking stiffly, was still trying to figure out how to get away from this guy, so he didn't get into trouble with Kimahri.

_Class is almost over...maybe he'll go back to his class once we drop the books off..._ Riku thought doubtfully. _Ha! This guy just may be the 'most likely to rape someone' student_. Riku cursed his damn luck and finally got back to his class.

"Thanks I can get them from-..." Riku attempted to say, but the guy walked right past him. He grinded his teeth together and growled, even more annoyed at the guy.

He frowned as he also walked in and saw everyone even tenser than he had been the entire trip back.

_Why are they scared of him?_ He asked. Yuna jumped up and looked at him audaciously.

"What are you doing here, _Ansem_?" Tidus, Selphie, and the rest of class were glaring at him.

Riku's eyes widened. _Ansem? Isn't that the one that Leon hates so much?_ Riku confirmed his question when Ansem looked at them and jumped causing everyone to tense further.

_Damn...how tense can you get without exploding?_ Riku thought as Ansem walked up to him. He leaned down to whisper in Riku's ear while glaring at everyone, just daring them to stop what he was about to do...

No one did.

"Don't trust everyone who is helpful...you might...get **hurt**." he emphasized this by licking Riku's cheek. After that, Ansem left and no one said anything after that and poor Riku was stuck in a daze until lunch came around.

Riku was gonna scrub his tainted cheek with alcohol until it bled when he got home. Riku was horrified as he got his tray, paid for lunch and headed outside to sit at the picnic tables. Tidus, Lenne, Selphie, Yuna, and Kairi all came over to sit with him. He even saw Baralai and Gippal sit next to Kairi. As everyone talked about school and the likes, Riku was still in his daze and refused to eat, even though he paid for it.

"Tidus...do you want this?" Riku asked pushing his tray away and laying his head on the table. Tidus shook his head like a dog. Yuna giggled as Kairi patted Riku's back.

"It's okay, you didn't know it was Ansem." Riku turned his head to look at her questioningly.

"Oh, the entire school knows by now," she said frustrated as she motioned towards Selphie. "Blame her." Kairi sing-songed as she went back to her lunch. Riku glared at her, crest-fallen.

He groaned as Gippal sat next to him, causing Baralai to sit in front of said blond goofball. He felt terrible... _Nothing like this would've happened at my old school...I was popular there_.

"Aw, poor wittle Riku, he's sooooo pathetic right now." Gippal said poking him, but when Riku gave him a glare, he stopped. Baralai gave him a strict look.

"So, which of you owns the brain? Obviously not the blond." a voice said from behind them. Kairi's eyes went and she jumped up and glomped the figure which had spoken. Riku turned on the bench of the table and looked at him. He loved red and black...his shirt was dark red while his pants and boots were black. So was his hair as a matter of fact.

"Hi, I'm 'my-life-is-so-screwed-all-thanks-to-a-caffeine-addicted-teen' nice to meet you." Riku said lazily and then laid his head back down.

The guy stood up, Kairi still attached, and smirked sarcastically.

"Yea, nice to meet you 'my-life-is-so-screwed-all-thanks-to-a-caffeine-addicted-teen'...I'm Vincent Valentine." the guy said smiling. He looked at everyone at the table.

"Now, tell me, Tidus, who takes the prize for worst name?" Vincent asked smiling dryly. Tidus looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I'd say you'd take it, Vinnie." Tidus said smiling evilly. Vincent shot him and bird.

"Fuck you too Tidus."

"Oh I know you love me." Tidus said smiling stupidly. Vincent rolled his eyes and then bowed.

"I accept my award with pride." Riku groaned louder, attempting to get everyone from talking.

"So, Vincent you left back early in summer to go to Tibet, how did your trip go?" Kairi asked as he sat down with them. He smiled and motioned with a so-so look.

_So much for them having sympathy for little ole me!_ Riku shouted into his mind.

"Well...first off, my mom got boils, so she stayed inside...and dad, well, his back cracked too much from him trying to ski, so he was screwed. But I had a love affair with one of the other roommates there." Vincent said smiling.

"Ooooo...do tell!" Selphie said excitedly. Vincent shook his head.

"Sorry, promised Kioku I wouldn't...oops, did I just say that?" he said sarcastically. Riku looked at him wide eyed. _Did he just say what I think he just said?_

"Kioku?" Riku questioned, looking at Vincent intently. Vincent nodded.

"Yea, why?" he asked annoyed for being questioned. Riku cocked his head to the side, confused as hell. Now that he thought of it, he vaguely remembered his best friend, Cloud Strife, telling him that his twin brother was going to Tibet for the summer. Riku snickered a bit.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Cloud about this..." Riku said aloud. Kairi looked at him.

"Who's Cloud?"

"Kioku's twin brother and my best friend...did he complain about some 'silver-headed asshole' over the summer?" Riku asked not really looking at Vincent.

"Yes, actually, he complained a lot about him."

"He was complaining about me because I talked Cloud into coming to camp with me, instead of going with Kioku to Tibet because I wouldn't be able to see either of them for a while...because we had to move here. Mom made me..." Riku said flatly, thinking about his painful good-bye with Cloud.

/**Flashback**

"**Why do you have to go Ri-kun?" Cloud whined as Riku was packing his bags to go to Destiny Islands.**

"**Mom's making me, ask her." Riku grunted out.**

"**Fine..." Cloud replied pouting.**

**After getting on the train to take them closer to the edge of the continent so they could board the ship going to the islands, Riku held his head out of the window to talk to Cloud.**

"**I'm gonna miss ya bud...who's gonna get drunk with me" Cloud cried. Riku rolled his eyes as the train started up.**

"**Bye, I'll stay in contact!" Riku shouted as the train began to roll and Cloud became smaller, until he wasn't there anymore. Riku had only a few months ago realized he was gay and had a crush on Cloud...and now his mom was making him move. She didn't know thankfully.**

**Riku sighed... _No sleep for me tonight...I have too much on my mind_**

**/End Flashback**

Riku was beginning to become depressed at thinking about that particular event. He hadn't kept his promise to his best friend...he got even sadder thinking about how he'd probably never get to see his very best friend...

Kairi noticed. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

"I didn't keep my promise to him...Cloud probably has forgotten about me by now...he probably looks into his scrapbook and when a picture of me comes up he thinks, 'Gee...who is this silver-headed dork?'..."Riku said even sadder at his words. Kairi sympathized with him.

Everyone at the table grew silent.

"I miss talking to Sora..." Kairi said abruptly. Everyone looked at her and nodded.

"I thought you guys didn't know him good?" Riku asked looking at the guilty faces crowding the table.

"Sora used to be different...he was always so hyper and cheerful, but they went away to the city on vacation one summer...I think it was 2 years ago. Then Leon and Sora came home earlier than their mother and father...then afterwards, their mother came home without their dad. They've been the way there are now since then...at least in front of everyone they _knew_," Kairi said depressingly. The way they looked, they all thought it was their fault. Riku shook his head.

"You guys...he still acts that way...he's just afraid you guys hate him..." Riku said smiling at them. Vincent stood up only to bump into someone.

"Erg." he growled as he realized who it was. Riku turned to see and the guy looked like Tidus. Riku twitched, unaware that everyone had tensed.

"Well, hello everyone, how are we on this fine afternoon?" The guy asked smiling sadistically towards Tidus. Tidus stood up.

"What do you **want**, Shuyin?" he growled out. Said person waved his hand idly. He looked at Yuna.

"I see anorexia girl finally has something to eat...but only an apple?" He terrorized Yuna making her tear up and sob silently. Lenne hugged her. Lenne looked at him and stood too.

"You wanna bother someone? Go and screw Ansem silly you asshole!" Lenne yelled. Shuyin looked taken aback, and then he smiled at Lenne and walked up to her. He grabbed her hand and smiled, then kissed her and walked off.

"Hey, Lenne, don't forget to invite me to Yuna's funeral!" he shouted to them as he walked over toward Ansem's table, which by now had two more people added to it, and then a third walked up and sat down. Amazingly, four out of five of the students at the table had silver hair.

Yuna was in tears...she ran off into the girls' bathroom wailing miserably. Tidus was about to follow but then realized that would be a mistake. He looked at Lenne.

"Aw crap, she's gone to throw up again...she always does this when she's made fun of. It was Ansem who drove her to this." Lenne said walking away to check on Yuna.

"There's one thing you should know about...Ansem and his little posse have always caused trouble. I'm surprised they have Shuyin there now, a few years ago, he hated Ansem more than he hated spinach." Vincent said as he walked over to the table holding the five boys. He saw one of the silver-headed guys stand up and glare at Vincent. Riku, fortunately, could hear their conversation.

"Well, welcome back from your trip to Tibet, Valentine," said the one that had stood up.

"So, Sephiroth, Yazoo, Kadaj...what brings to hang out with such trash such as Ansem?" Vincent asked ignoring 'Sephiroth'. The others looked at him threateningly. He waved them off, apparently Sephiroth was his main target.

"Go the fuck away, Vincent!" yelled Ansem, looking pretty proud of himself and smiling evilly with the others at the table. Then another unexpected person walked up to them.

"Shut up," a person Riku recognized as Axel said helping Vincent. Vincent looked at him and nodded.

Then, each of them took a glob of mashed potatoes into their hands and smeared it on their main targets; Vincent's being Sephiroth, and Axel's was, of course, Ansem.

"Why you assholes, we have to go somewhere important later today!" Sephiroth screamed at them. Vincent smirked.

"Oh? Where? The vet's to get fixed?" Vincent said walking away, until one of the other threw a pudding at him, ruining his new shirt. He growled as the last silver headed one, this one with shortest hair of all jumped onto the table and yelled.

"FOOD FIGHT, YOU BASTARDS!" he said and began throwing various foods at random people. Some of the foods he used, unfortunately for everyone else, were foods that no one else knew where they had come from.

Vincent smirked.

"Yay." he said sarcastically

**TBC**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**So, did ya like? I think I did pretty good this time...BTW: Kadaj is the one that yelled food fight, while Yazoo was the one who threw the pudding at Vincent's shirt Guys; I gotta break the promise, that's why I made this chapter so long. I won't be able to do ALL four chapters this week. I didn't know some of my family would be coming this weekend. BUT! I will make the next chapter just as long as this if you don't mind me just doing three this week! I feel so bad for not being able to do so...I'm sooooooo sorry!**

**Forgive me?**

**R&R please!**


	6. The Beautiful Things We Give Up

**My Sky**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own final fantasy or kingdom hearts in any way! Don't sue...you won't get anything of value.

**Warnings:** Language, a bit of laughter, evilness done to innocent characters...and various plot twists! Be warned...do not read if you are easily broken down to tears (I don't really think it's _that_ bad, but you never know...)

Okies guys...may not be longer than the 5th chapter, but it will be close...If I have to kill myself to get it that long

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chp. 6:**

**The Beautiful Things We Give Up**

Riku had dodged a good majority of the food war currently going on. But not for long, as Vincent crawled under the table with him to assault him with mashed potatoes and gravy.

Riku ran for the boys' bathroom and frowned as he saw Ansem in there.

"Shit," he whispered as Ansem saw him and his eyes glinted evilly. Riku shivered as he backed up, but hit the door, which unfortunately, only swung inwards...so he was the mouse trapped by the cat. And the cat sure did look hungry. _Shit_ thought Riku as Ansem neared.

Soon after that, Selphie had found chocolate and was now on a sugar high rush. Kairi inched away from her as she started to laugh maniacally and then started to talk to the food.

"_Capitan_ Marshmallow, launch the FCDDs!" Selphie cried insanely. Kairi looked at her wide eyed.

_Should I ask?_ She thought to herself as Selphie hesitated to 'launch the FCDDs' because, as she said, she was waiting for a target.

"Whatdoes 'FCDDs'?" Kairi asked. Selphie grinned crookedly at her. Kairi sweatdropped.

_Uh-oh, I shouldn't have asked..._

"It stands for the Fluffy Cannons of Doom and Destruction!" Selphie repliedas shethrew melted marshmallows from a spoon at everyone who ran by, which was basically everybody. Vincent, fortunately for Selphie, had to push his luck by trying to dodge the 'FCDDs' multiple times…but he wasn't so fortunate in the end. So after being pelted by a whole bag of **melted** marshmallows and learning his lesson about being too crazy, Vincent was almost completely white. He sat down to rest, gasping for breathe with a smirk plastered on his face and grinned as Selphie came out from under the picnic table he was sitting on.

"Hey, you obstructed my view," she said as she jumped into his lap and grinned like a fool. He looked at her warily.

"Santa Claus…why are you fighting in a food war?" Selphie asked completely chibi by that time. Vincent sweatdropped as he looked at the sugar high teen, and shrugged, figuring he'd go along with it for a minute, but if she pushed it…he'd kill her. Unfortunately, that just what she did.

"Santie, I thought Mrs. Claus told you not to come down before winter?" Selphie asked mentally laughing maniacally. Vincent twitched as she continued.

"That hand better not go below the waist, Mr. Romeo…" Selphie grinned drunkenly, and then Vincent stood and dropped her on the ground.

"Oof…wah! Child Molestation!" she said as Kairi walked over and rolled her eyes, exasperated at her best friend's behavior. Selphie giggled and then glomped Vincent, knocking him to the ground. The saw a shadow cloud over them.

"Shit…" Vincent said eyes wide with shock. "I thought you keeled over by now… _Auron_…"

The teacher shook his head, his eye looking at him suspiciously. **1**

"And just what are you doing back, you bumbling idiot?" Auron asked. Vincent growled glaring death-threateningly.

"Screw you," Vincent said standing with Selphie on his back.

"Detention…you, Ansem, Sephiroth, and Axel for two hours after school." Auron said turning to walk away not giving Vincent enough time to comprehend whatthe stoic teacher said. Vincent followed him after prying Selphie from her death-grip.

"Hey…where's Riku?' Baralai asked, covered in everything the cafeteria had on the menu and some they didn't. Everyone shrugged.

"He may be already at class?" Gippal suggested even though he didn't have any classes with him. Baralai nodded.

"Yea, he'd be in my class…science." Baralai said. "Well, I can go find out…but let's go ahead and go to class. Unless anyone wants to get detention for skipping class?" Baralai asked as he turned and finally walked off after speaking his peace. Kairi nodded at everyone and the group dispersed. Kairi walked into her class, which just so happened to be with Lulu.

"Lulu, did you see Riku pass by here on his way to science?" Kairi asked looking at the said 'gothic' teacher who was sitting behind her desk grading papers. She shook her head.

"No…he usually pokes his head in and says hi before he leaves for Wakka's class, why?" she asked looking up through her black-rimmed glasses at the matchmaker.

"We couldn't find him or Ansem anywhere, so I thought maybe you'd seen him…" Kairi said. Lulu pondered this for a moment and then sighed.

"Ansem's up to no good again…" she said irritated. Kairi's frown increased as she thought of the possible things Ansem could do to Riku.

Riku gasped as Ansem pinned him to the wall and the bell rang for fourth period to begin...but the two students wouldn't show up for class. Riku glared up at him.

"Leave me alone, and go away," Riku said threateningly. Ansem slapped him and kissed him roughly. Riku pushed away, and falling to the floor, wiping blood off his lips from Ansem biting him. Ansem smiled even more evil.

"I have a little arrangement for you..." Ansem continued speaking and Riku listened.

"If you don't complete it, I'll kill someone you love dearly," he said flashing a grin and walking out. Riku sat there dazed, still bleeding from his bruised lip. He then broke down and started to cry.

"What have I done?" Riku sobbed. He remembered what had happened a while back at a sleepover Sora invited him to.

**/Flashback**

"**Yay, movie marathon!" Sora shouted jumping up and down in a sugar rush after eating three pieces of the chocolate cake his mom had left for him and Riku. Riku sighed as he sat down and waited for the movie to begin.**

"**Hey Sora?"**

"**Yea?" Sora asked in a sing-songy voice.**

"**What did you put in the DVD player?" Riku asked as the DVD loaded.**

"**Hehe...you'll have to wait." Sora said smiling impishly. Riku raised a thin eyebrow at him questioningly, but didn't voice his question.**

**_What is he smiling for?_ Riku thought to himself as Sora made the DVD player skip over the main menu and instantly made it play.** 2

**Riku, again, looked over at Sora warily, who, in turn, just smiled wider. Riku rolled his eyes.**

**Then the movie started with a radio deejay saying something about some new years' day party and that the next song up was so and so...but then the picture got fuzzy and Riku looked at it oddly.**

**After a few minutes it showed two guys running and one asking the other if 'he'd gotten enough'. To which the one in question answered something about not really.**

**_What are they talking about?_ Riku asked himself.**

**Then after watching it awhile, the title of the movie showed: _Moon Child_. Riku cocked his head to the side and looked at Sora again because Sora had momentarily stopped the movie.**

"**I love this movie...it has two of my favorite singers in it, later I'll let you listen to one of their songs..." Sora said as he started the movie back. After about an hour of watching it, he found out it was about a vampire and his best friend, whom Riku recognized as _HYDE_ and _Gackt_ were playing the lead roles.** 3** Riku looked at Sora because the boy had sighed dreamily.**

"**Those two are sooo good together...too bad Hyde is married..." Sora said, then slapped his hand over his mouth and looked at Riku horrified.**

**Riku was shocked. _I thought I was the only one that thought that_.**

"**I like those two together too...are you gay?" Riku asked quickly. Sora looked at him wide-eyed.**

**"Did Leon tell you...yea...are you?" Riku nodded and Sora blushed. Riku leaned down involuntarily and kissed Sora on the cheek and then pulled back to se Sora's reaction. Which was excitement. Sora jumped him and kissed him hungrily on the lips and Riku kissed him back enthusiastically. They pulled away panting for breathe and then they smiled at each other.**

**Unfortunately, Leon found them in that position and made them go to bed early, Riku in the living room and Sora in his room.**

**/End Flashback**

Riku sighed sadly as he walked out of the bathroom and headed for Wakka's science class. As he passed by Lulu's class, she walked out to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he said walking off. His eyes were duller than a pencil used 1000 times and never sharpened. Lulu noticed this, but didn't voice it and went back inside the classroom and continued her lecture.

After classes were over, Riku was sitting in one of the rooms and then all of a sudden, Sephiroth, Ansem, Axel and Vincent walked in. And after them, Auron walked in too.

"Well, hello, honey," Ansem said putting his arm around Riku. Riku tensed and then when Axel and Vincent looked at him questioningly, Ansem pinched him, unknown to the others. Riku, unwillingly, glared coldly at Vincent and Axel.

"Shiiiit," Axel drawled, "Ansem's gotten to him too." After that Vincent glared back as he and Axel sat in the back of the classroom, ignoring everyone in front.

"Riku, if you wanted detention you should've asked," Auron said as Riku got up and left monotonously. Auron sighed and looked at Ansem annoyed. He just grinned cheekily.

"Two hours, no fighting," Auron stated and then walked out.

After being pestered by his mother the second the door was opened, Riku sat at the dinner table eating with his mother.

"Mom...can we please eat in silence?" Riku asked glaring at his food. He hadn't eaten anything all day, and he really didn't want to.

"Honey," Sakura started, "Why don't you ever talk with me anymore? You haven't since summer camp."

"Mom...I just...don't have anything to say."

"Well, you could just about tell me to go to hell and I wouldn't care, as long as you voice your opinion once in a while!" she yelled at him and he looked at her. He stood up from his chair seething.

"No! I hate you, and I hate school...I'm gay alright! That's why I don't talk to you anymore, because, just like every other gay out there, you will disown me!" Riku said tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He ran to his room and refused to come out, instead he turned his stereo up all the way so he couldn't hear his mother fuss, cry, bang on the door. Whatever she was gonna do, he couldn't hear it.

He lay on his bed as a new song started up and he drifted off to sleep, only to have nightmares of what Ansem was making him do.

Riku woke up at the sound of the stereo still blasting out music. He switched it off and went into the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror and noticed his eyes were puffy and swollen, and the new added effect was the nice looking rings under his eyes.

Riku sighed as his mother finally got him to go to school. He glared at her as he walked out.

_Got up early, found something's missing_

_My only name_

_No one else sees, but I got stuck_

_And soon forever came_

Riku slammed his locker shut once he got his books out and bumped into Roxas again.

"How could you be in love with him?" Roxas asked, on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Riku sighed towards him.

"What? In love with whom?"

"Come with me," Roxas said pulling Riku towards a cloud of students looking at the poster board. Riku's eyes widen.

"He didn't..." Riku said, beginning to tear down the posters of himself and Ansem.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Ansem said coming up behind him and slipping his arms around Riku's waist. Riku glared at him, even though the sadistic teen didn't see it.

_Stopped pushing on for just a second_

_Then nothing's changed_

_Who am I this time, where's my name?_

_Guess it crept away_

Riku looked at the posters and then heard a loud gasp from behind everyone. Everyone turned.

_Sora..._ Riku thought as he saw the boy looking at the pair of boys, 'snuggled' up to each other.

"How could you?" Sora asked looking at him sadly then running off. Riku started to go after him, but Ansem held onto him.

"If you don't make him fall in love with me by the end of the school year...I'll kill some one dear to you, like I said before." Ansem whispered into Riku's ear and the walked off.

_No one's calling for me at the door_

_And unpredictable won't bother anymore_

_And silently gets harder to ignore_

Riku opened the door to the bathroom and looked into empty stalls one by one, until he came to an occupied one.

"Sora...it's not like that, honestly..." Riku tried, but Sora sobbed loudly blocking Riku's confession out.

"Go away!" Riku sighed.

"What if I don't want to? I will stay in here until fifty-fucking forevers pass just so I can see your face..." He heard a grunting noise and then the stall opened and revealed a very tense, depressed Sora.

"Sora...look, I've known you for a little over a month right?" Riku asked.

"Yea..." Sora said nodding too. Riku smiled at him.

"I know you don't really trust me, but I do not love Ansem...I think I love you." Riku said uncertainly. Sora looked at him wide eyed and smiled brilliantly.

"I think I love you too..." Sora said hugging Riku.

_Maybe I won't have to do Ansem's bidding after all_ Riku thought, enjoying his shorttime with Sora, before they had to go to class.

"Let's go to class..." Riku said, both boys walking out, hand-in-hand.

"Okay...hey Riku...wanna come over to my place tomorrow?" Sora asked, laughing at Riku's grin.

"Sure...it should be _interesting_..." Riku said as the two parted and went to their respected classes. As soon as they had gotten to their classes, Riku's being English and Sora's being Science, they were lectured about how they should be one time.

_I forgot that I might see_

_So many beautiful things_

_Beautiful things **4**_

**TBC...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hiya guys, sorry I couldn't post it Sat. like I had intended...I'm so frustrated that I couldn't do it because I got so friggin' sick! Apparently, it was a 24 hour thing...so I'm over the worst of it now. T-T Sorry!**

**But here it is...not as long as intended, but hey, it's good for something that I worked an hour and 45 minutes on! Hope you like...now for the previews for the next installment oooooof: My Sky:**

**Will Sora and Riku be happy together, or will someone tear them apart? Why not Vincent? Why not the two idiot twins we call Kioku and Cloud, as they will be there in:**

**My Only One for Now (chp. 7)**

**Well...I hope everyone enjoys.**

**1. Remember guys, one ofhis eyes is messed up so he can only see out of one eye, for those of you who didn't understand**

**2. I have found out how to do this, but if you ask me now...I couldn't tell you.**

**3. My obsession of Gackt and HYDE has started to show in my stories now. I'm writing a _Moon Child_ fanfic if anyone is interested in reading it, I'll finish it up and post it. And I'm also going to start writing a Loveless fanfic, so if ya like the series, just ask me to write one! (Yes I write 2-3 fanfics all the time. It helps me think)**

**4 This is not all the lyrics to this song! It is Beautiful Things by Andain. By the way, once I get some Dir En Grey Lyrics...I'm using them in one of the chapters ;D**

**Ja ne, minna-san!**

**R&R please!**


End file.
